


Coming Over

by orphan_account



Series: short stuff [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce is a professional bitch but I love him, M/M, Trans Dick Grayson, just kinda fluff, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I hate you.” Dick decided on saying, but the small smile on his lips very clearly proved different. He woke up feeling curvy and baby faced and not him, but Jason always made him feel different.





	Coming Over

Sometimes Dick felt awful. Unprompted, sad and just empty. Void. Vacant. Jason always seemed to notice. 

It was Sunday, patrol would’ve been slow, but Dick just didn’t want to move. He woke up at twelve in the afternoon, and he just knew he wasn’t shifting. So he sent a text to Bruce, letting him know someone should cover. 

He got up a while later, changing into a clean pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt that fell off his shoulders slightly. He stumbled through his small apartment to get to the kitchen, grabbing a mug, milk, and the open Rice Krispies Shapes box from the cupboard. 

He didn’t really know why he felt like trash, but that was kind of beside the point. That’s just how it worked, right? You never know why, you just feel that way. 

He switched the radio on his breakfast baron when he sat down, grabbing a spoon and digging into his breakfast. The song that played made his insides feel a bit soft. 

James Hersey - Coming Over, the filous remix. He knew it well, it was probably one of his favourite songs. And despite his trash mood and teary eyes, he felt himself singing along over the sound of small bites of cereal. 

His phone buzzed on the counter. 

Jaybird: omw 

He guessed it sent late, at first, because of the knock on the door just a minute later. But then he realised it wasn’t the door, it was the massive window spanning from his small lounge to his open plan ‘kitchen’, and Jason was sat on the ledge with a single line clutching him to the wall, only a hoodie and jeans disguising his identity. Dick nearly dropped his mug. 

He rushed to open the window and pulled Jason inside, a little too violent, so they crashed to the floor. “You idiot! Someone could’ve seen you!” Dick scolded, hitting Jasons shoulder from his awkward angle on the floor. 

“I had my good up most of the way.” Jason grinned, the red hood around his neck that was very much down taunting his words. “I just couldn’t resist coming over.” 

Dick felt a weight lifted from his chest. He hadn’t read Bruce’s text, he knew it was probably a disappointing sort of thing, condescending that he couldn’t have every off day to skip patrol. But apparently he’d also told Tim, who’d told Jason. It was never direct, but it was always intentional. 

“I hate you.” Dick decided on saying, but the small smile on his lips very clearly proved different. He woke up feeling curvy and baby faced and not him, but Jason always made him feel different. 

“I love you too, hot stuff.” The younger of the two grinned devilishly, dipping his head down to press his lips against Dicks, who smiled into the kiss, lifting his arms up to wrap them around Jasons neck. “Might I say, you have a very nice jawline.”


End file.
